fleurs fanées
by airmaster10
Summary: une rencontre qui ramènera le passé à la surface mais Bella est-elle prête a affronter celui ci? tous humains! venez lire  ça vaut le détour!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Kenza Fara '' lettre du front raisonne dans mon mp3 alors que je court. Les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse plus les retenir. J'accélère l'allure, afin de ne pas craquer, sous le regard inquiet de certains passant. Finalement je m'écroule, sous le poids des émotions, j'ai trop mal. Tout est floue autour de moi, de toute façon plus rien ne compte à présent. Quelqu'un c'est penché vers moi, m'appelant, s'inquiétant pour moi mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais voir en cette instant.

-Laisse moi ! murmurais-je baissant la tête afin de fuir son regard.

Le sol était mouillé alors instinctivement j'ai relevé la tête afin de contempler le ciel. L'eau tomba sur mon visage nettoyant mes larmes salés et je me mis à rire amèrement. L'homme posa sa main sur mon épaule afin d'attirer mon attention. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et coupa la musique.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes trempée ! est ce que ça va ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? votre petit ami peut-être ? Demanda-t-il le regard inquiet.

-Non…je…je vais rentrer merci ! balbutiais-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Demanda-t-il insistant.

-Non merci ! grognais-je en me relevant et en partant.

-Attendez ! tenez, prenez ma carte si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide vous pourrez m'appeler ! Affirma-t-il en courrant derrière moi.

-Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne ! criais-je mes larmes revenant de plus belle

-quel est votre nom ? je suis James Brandon !

-Bella! criais-je en accélérant l'allure. Isabella Swan.

Je n'ai pas regardé avant de traverser comme à l'accoutumé. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il pleuvait, aujourd'hui la route était couverte d'eau, aujourd'hui il y avait une voiture qui fonçait, aujourd'hui la voiture a glissé au lieu de s'arrêter et aujourd'hui je me suis faite éjecté….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Bip…Bip…Bip…ce bruit incessant raisonne dans ma tête augmentant ma migraine. J'ai mal partout au point où j'ai l'impression de mettre fait percuter par une voiture. Soudains je me rappelle que c'est effectivement le cas. Instinctivement j'ouvre les yeux puis les referment aveuglé par la lumière. J'essaie de respirer par le nez mais quelque chose me bloque, me faisant siffler de douleur. Je pose ma main droite sur mon nez et constate que l'on m'a mis sous tuyau alors doucement je tire dessus afin de me dégager. Grave erreur puisque la douleur m'a assaillit ainsi que cette odeur nauséabonde de javel. Un haut de cœur me prit et instinctivement j'ouvris les yeux afin de trouver une bassine où je pourrais vomir le contenue de mon estomac.

-Maman ! hurla la voix de mon fils depuis la porte de la chambre.

Lorsque je le vis mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle et j'écartais les bras afin qu'il me rejoigne . il sauta dans mes bras, me coupant légèrement le souffle.

-Pardon maman, je voulais pas que tu soit triste…

-Chut, c'est rien mon amour ! affirmais-je en sanglotant. Maman aussi est désolée…

nous restâmes ainsi une dizaine de minute pleurant mutuellement. Une fois calmée je soulevais le visage de mon fils afin de plonger mon regard chocolat dans ses magnifique prunelle verte.

-Eh, bonjour mon poussin ! souris-je tristement.

Il sécha ses larmes et me sourit.

-Bonjour maman ! souffla-t-il avant de reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que quelqu'un se tenait devant la porte de la chambre.

-Bonjours Bella ! souffla-t-il hésitant à entrer.

-Bonjour ! soufflais-je à mon tour la voix rauque.

-c'est le monsieur qui a appelé les pompiers ! il est venu nous chercher à la maison ! Marcus attend dans le couloir ! avoua mon fils la gorge serré par l'émotion.

-Lucas, tu peux attendre dehors avec Marcus, je dois parler avec le monsieur seule à seule s'il te plait ! murmurais-je contre sa tempe.

-Mais maman !

-Pas de mais Lucas, le monsieur vous préviendra lorsque vous pourrez venir.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il le regard inquiet.

-Mais oui, et puis j'ai envie de voir Marcus ! souris-je en le poussant légèrement.

-Tu m'appel hein ?

-Oui Lucas, allez file !

mon fils partis non sans avoir lancer un regard du ''je te surveille'' à l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci était grand, les cheveux blond platine en queue de cheval avec des yeux noisette. Sa peau légèrement crémeuse était parsemé de petite tâche de rousseur. Physiquement il était plutôt pas mal mais ce n'était pas du tout mon style d'homme.

-Bonjour Mr Brandon ?

-Oui c'est cela! Sourit-il de toute ses dent en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-Que me voulez-vous ? grognais-je en retirant ma main de la sienne.

-Je suis un ami de votre frère, il m'a demandé de vous convaincre de revenir à Forks car il a besoin de votre aide ! affirma celui-ci en s'installant au pied du lit.

-Premièrement je ne vous ai pas autorisé a vous asseoir et deuxièmement vous faite erreur sur la personne ! grognais-je car a chaque mouvement du lit j'avais mal dans tout le corps.

-Vous n'êtes pas Isabella Mary Swan ayant grandi à Forks avec sa mère Renée et son frère Jasper ? Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes partis il y a huit ans et demi sans aucune explication ni aucun au revoir, laissant derrière elle sa famille et son futur conjoint ?

-Bravo sherlock ! je suis impressionnée ! affirmais-je sarcastique . et si je suis bien cette personne, hein, pourquoi devrais-je y retourner ? hurlais-je.

-Parce que votre frère va se marier et qu'étant donné la mort de votre mère il ne lui reste plus que vous comme famille !

Mon frère, mon petit frère allait se marier et celui-ci voulait que je sois présente. Je n'arrive pas a y croire et mes larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rendre compte mon cœur avait fait son choix.

-Dans combien de temps est le mariage ? Demandais-je émue.

-Un mois !

-Très bien, soufflais-je pour me contenir, je serais à forks dans trois semaines ! affirmais-je sûr de moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Au bout de deux semaines les médecins m'avait laissé sortir avec l'ordre de ne pas trop forcer sur mon bras droit et m'avait donné une écharpe afin de le garder plier…tout ça à cause de ce foutu accident !

Marcus est venu me chercher accompagné de mon fils ainsi que de Dimitri. Marcus et Dimitri sont en couple depuis plus de quatre ans au plus grand désespoir de la gente féminine. Tout deux sont ce qu'on appel des hommes pour qui on quitterait mari et enfant tellement leurs beauté est aveuglante. Et comme la plupart des hommes d'une tel beauté, il sont gay !

-Alors Bella, contente de sortir de l'hopital ? demanda Dimitri en prenant mon sac.

-c'est plutôt les médecins qui doivent être content ! rigola Marcus.

-Eh, tu pourrais au moins me soutenir espèce de faux meilleur ami ! dis-je en le tapant avec ma main valide.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! sourit celui-ci en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture, mon fils étant déjà installé dans celle-ci je montais à ses côtés.

-Bon pas le temps de repasser chez toi ! Dimitri et moi avons fait tes valises et on a prévenu ton frère de notre arrivé en fin d'après midi ! affirma Marcus en démarrant.

-Quoi ? Non ! Marcus il faut que je ferme le club, que je prévienne l'école de Lucas…je…

-On c'est occupé de tout, le club est fermé, Lucas et en vacance d'été la prof nous a affirmé que son niveau étant excellent il pouvait partir une semaine avant les vacance et qu'il passait dans la classe supérieur ! de plus ton frère nous as également invité donc pas la peine de protester ! affirma Marcus alors que j'allais répliquer.

-On va chez tonton, c'est trop cool ! je vais enfin pouvoir le voir ! Hurla mon fils au ange. Tu crois que papa il sera là aussi ?

a cette phrase mon visage se ferma comme une huitre et j'essayais de répondre à mon fils le plus calmement possible.

-Peut être … mais Lucas…ton père n'est pas au courant pour toi et…

-Ben on pourra aller le voir et lui dire ? s'il te plaît maman !

-On…on verra ! balbutiais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Dimitri alluma la radio me regardant avec une lueur de tristesse. Moi je me laissais submerger par mes souvenirs douloureux.

Flash back :

J'étais dans notre appartement, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. La peur au ventre j'attendais le retour d'Edward. Celui-ci rentra tard mais j'étais encore debout lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

-Où étais-tu ? demandais-je la voix grave.

-Avec des potes on a commencer à mixer un ou deux morceau et j'ai pas vu l'heure ! tu sais les potes, je suis dj, je le fais depuis des années ! souffla Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit ?

-Pas vu l'heure ? Putain Edward je t'ai attendu toute la soirée pour manger ! t'as un portable, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? criais-je énervé.

-Pour ça justement ! parce qu'en ce moment tu me prend la tête pour rien ! j'ai qu'en même le droit de voir mes potes merde ! hurla-t-il a son tour.

-Un coup de fil c'est tout ce que je demande ! c'est pourtant pas dur ! quant je rentre en retard je t'appel moi ! soufflais-je essayant de me calmer.

Je désirais lui annoncer une grande nouvelle ce soir là, j'avais eu la confirmation du gynécologue ainsi que du laboratoire. J'étais enceinte de prêt de trois mois et le médecin m'avais ordonné de ne pas subir de stresse.

-C'est dingue ça on dirait ma mère ! Bella j' ai trente quatre ans ok !

-alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin ! m'exclamais-je. Le jour où on aura un gosse tu te cassera comme ça aussi ?

-C'est pas prêt d'arriver et de toute façon je suis encore jeune, je veux pas avoir de vie de famille pour l'instant, cela peut attendre !

je retint un haut le cœur lors de son affirmation et instinctivement je m'habillais prenant mes clés de voiture, mon sac a main et quelques affaires de rechanges sous son regard ahuri. Il ne voulait pas construire une famille et pour moi il était hors de question que je me débarrasse de ce petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. Son choix était fait et le mien également.

-Mon cœur ? Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il la voix paniqué.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre, je me barre ! répliquais-je sèche en claquant la porte.

Je suis monté dans ma voiture et j'ai pris la route sans même me retourner. J'avais vingt six ans à l'époque et mon frère en avait vingt. Je n'ai contacté personne a mon départ et lorsque je suis arrivée à Phœnix j'ai changé de portable coupant court à ma vie passé.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

Quelqu'un me secoué lentement et je me réveillais, mes larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Mon fils baissa la tête lorsque je voulus plonger dans son regard. Nous étions arrivés sur une air de repos. Doucement je sortais du véhicule et sortis mon paquet de cigarette. Dimitri me l'alluma pendant que Marcus conduisit mon fils au toilette.

-Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi mais Lucas à le droit de connaître son père ! affirma Dimitri en s'allumant une clope à son tour.

-J'ai peur Dimitri, peur de le revoir, peur de perdre mon fils ! avouais-je les larmes revenant de plus belle.

-Comment est-il ? je veux dire, le père de Lucas ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

-je le revoit énormément en Lucas ! sa passion pour la musique, sa facilité à faire du skate, son sourire…

-Tu l'aime…

-Bien sûr que j'aime mon fils, il est toute ma vie ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

-Je ne parle pas de Lucas mais de son père !

-Oui je l'ai aimé et je continue de le faire à travers mon fils ! affirmais-je en contemplant le ciel.

-Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi être parti ?

-Parce qu'Edward ne voulait pas d'enfant, il ne voulait pas ce marier ni fonder une famille ! cela ne me dérangé pas au début puis avec le temps j'ai désiré me marier, avoir un enfant parce que je voulais être a lui et que tout le monde le sache ! lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'ai vu cela comme un signe…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

-Parce que lorsque j'allais le faire il m'a claqué dans la figure qu'il ne voulait pas s'investir dans la vie de famille alors je suis partie par amour pour mon enfant ! concluais-je en écrasant ma cigarette.

-Je suis désolé pour toi ! tu n'aurai pas dû avoir à faire ce chois ! souffla Dimitri.

-Moi je ne regrette pas puisque j'ai Lucas ! et puis cela m'a permis de rencontrer le couple gay le plus torride de la planète mais qui sont aussi mes deux meilleurs amis ! souris-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Marcus et Lucas nous ramenèrent des sandwichs ainsi qu'à boire et nous nous installâmes sur un banc à l'écart. La joie et la bonne humeur était revenue dans notre petit groupe, mon fils dévorant son repas avec enthousiasme. Nous profitâmes du soleil pour nous allonger dans l'herbe une petite heure avant de reprendre la route.

Je contemplais Marcus et Dimitri, enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre se couvant du regard. J'eu un pincement au cœur en voyant mes amis si heureux. J'aurai aimé être à leurs place. J'avais fait un choix, que je ne regrettais pas, cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment les choses auraient évolué si j'étais resté.

-Maman…m'appela mon fils la voix ensommeillé.

-Oui poussin ?

-C'est pas grave si je vois pas mon papa ! je t'ai toi et tu m'aime alors je suis heureux. Je t'aime maman ! murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

Je le serrais contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup, le berçant légèrement.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, plus que tout au monde ! murmurais-je dans ses bras.

Mon fils était physiquement le portrait craché de son père. Il avait les même cheveux en bataille, les mêmes yeux vert et le même sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Il était brun tout comme moi et avait mon caractère de cochon. Son casque autour du cou laissais entendre un morceau de musique électro et bien que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'habiller comme les autres de son âge il ne voulait porté que des baguis et des t-shirt très typique du monde du skate. Un parfait mélange de son père et de moi…

-A quoi tu pense ? demanda Marcus en se posant devant moi, murmurant pour ne pas réveiller mon fils.

-Je crois que Lucas à besoin de savoir qui est son père mais j'ai peur ! soufflais-je. Lucas à le droit de savoir !

-Tout comme Edward tu ne crois pas ? souffla Marcus en portant mon fils jusqu'à la voiture.

-Oui…murmurais-je pour moi-même. J'espère qu'il comprendra…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Mon fils avait dormi pendant le reste de la durée du voyage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Moi j'étais nerveuse mais en même temps impatiente de retrouver mon petit frère. C'est lorsque nous étions passés devant le panneau '' bienvenue à Forks'' que je me suis rendu compte à quel point cette ville m'avait manqué. Il faudrait que j'aille faire un tour au cimetière afin de rendre visite à Renée et Charlie. A cette pensée je devins de nouveau triste car ma mère était morte peu de temps après mon départ et n'a jamais connu son petit fils. La voiture s'arrêta et je reconnus mon ancienne maison, celle où j'avais passé toute mon enfance et que j'avais quitté pour vivre avec Edward. Du point de vue extérieur, rien n'avait changé, même les nains de jardin n'avait pas bougé de place alors que mon frère les avaient en horreur.

Je secouais mon fils doucement et celui-ci m'offrit son plus beau sourire avant de me tendre les bras. Dimitri et Marcus déchargèrent la voiture, nous laissant un court moment d'intimité avec mon fils. Soudains la porte d'entrée claqua alors que je hissais mon fils hors de la voiture. Lentement, la tête baissait, tenant la main de Lucas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entré.

-Bonjour Bella ! chuchota la voix de mon frère rempli d'émotion.

Je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon petit frère. Il avait tant changé… il ressemblait autant à maman que moi à Charlie. Lui qui était enveloppé étant enfant était maintenant svelte, ses trait avait perdu tout aspect enfantin laissant place à un homme. Oui mon frère était devenu un homme pendant mon absence et allait se marier. Son regard descendit vers mon fils et un éclat de compréhension brilla dans son regard azur avant de se reposer sur moi, maintenant rempli de tristesse. Instinctivement je m'enfouissais dans ses bras qu'il avait écarté afin que je vienne m'y loger.

-Je…je suis désolé Jasper ! Balbutiais-je en sanglotant.

-Chut…je suis là…chut ! souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il me sourit puis s'accroupit devant mon fils qui le regardait la tête incliné sur le côté.

-Bonjour ! Murmura mon fils.

-Bonjour je suis Jasper le frère de ta maman ! comment t'appelle-tu bonhomme ? Demanda mon frère souriant en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Lucas, enchanté ! Alors tu es mon tonton ? Demanda mon fils hésitant.

-Si tu veux bien de moi alors oui, je suis ton oncle ! Rigola mon frère nerveusement avant de saluer à son tour mes amis.

Tout à coup une petite brune au yeux gris sortie de la maison et se précipita sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je sifflais de douleurs sous le choc de mon bras sur le goudron de l'allée et celle-ci se releva complètement paniquée.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber ! oh là là, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait plus attention ! pardon tu veux de l'aide pour te relever ? Attends…

j'éclatais de rire face à son air désolé et paniqué. Mon rire était francs, et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rie comme cela. Mon frère se joignit à moi et tira sur mon bras valide afin de me remettre sur mes jambes sous le rire amusé de l'assemblé. Elle nous contemplait tous avec effarement ce qui augmenta notre hilarité.

-Bella je te présente Alice, ma fiancée et dans deux semaine ma femme ! Affirma mon frère les yeux rempli d'amour.

-Enchanté Alice ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Souris-je en la prenant délicatement dans mes bras.

-Alice, voici Dimitri et Marcus des amis de Bella ! Prononça mon frère pendant que mes amis la serrèrent à leurs tour dans leurs bras.

-Et voici mon fils Lucas ! l'informais-je.

Cette dernière mis sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur mon fils. Elle regarda ensuite mon frère, puis moi de façon alterné avant de ce pencher vers mon fils et de l'enlacer affectueusement. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon frère afin de trouver ma réponse. Celui-ci hocha la tête alors je compris qu'elle savait. Mon frère lui avait raconter que j'étais parti, peut-être lui avait-il même montrer des photos de nous tous avant que je ne parte.

Nous passâmes à table rapidement et je dois dire que le repas fut fabuleux. Rien avait changé à l'intérieur de la maison, tout était resté à la même place malgré le décès prématuré de maman. Cependant des photos m'ont interpellé sur le rebord de la cheminé.

La première c'était Jasper et moi lorsque nous étions petit, j'avais attaché ses cheveux blond en deux couettes et je riais au éclat. La suivante nous représenté tout les trois, maman nous prenant tout les deux dans ses bras. Elle était magnifique et ses yeux bleu azur ressortaient énormément sur cette photographie. La troisième représentaient notre petit groupe d'ami, lors d'une soirée organisé pour mon anniversaire…c'est d'ailleurs à celui-ci que j'avais rencontré le père de Lucas, j'avais vingt ans à l'époque et mon frère allait sur ses quinze.

Sur le cadre de la dernière photographie était inscrit ''un amour sans embûche n'existe pas''. La photographie était retourné, empêchant de voir l'image. Doucement j'ouvris celui-ci afin de la contempler et les larmes se sont mise à couler. Cette photo nous représentaient Edward et moi, nos lèvres séparé par un centimètre, nos regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. On aurait pu croire qu'une bulle nous englobé tellement nous transpirions d'amour l'un pour l'autre. c'est avec les yeux rempli de larmes que je donnais cette photo à mon fils.

-C'est mon papa ? demanda-t-il ému. Vous êtes beau !

-Jasper j'ai besoin de faire un tour ! criais-je. Tu peux surveiller Lucas ?

-Pas de problème, Alice, tu peux accompagner ma sœur ?

-Pas de soucis ! Affirma-t-elle en empoignant mon bras valide.

-Non c'est bon, ne te dérange pas pour moi ! Balbutiais-je.

-Bella, ton frère m'a gentiment demandé de sortir afin qu'il se passe une soirée entre homme ! Rigola-t-elle en me poussant vers la porte Alors, allons boire un verre !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Je m'arrêtais net en voyant le nom du pub discothèque. '' Le Blue'lagoon'' était l'endroit que je fréquentais le plus lorsque j'habitais encore ici.

-Cet endroit à beaucoup changé mais je suis sûr qu'il te plaira toujours ! Sourit-elle en me poussant vers la porte.

-Alice…comment…commençais-je mais elle me coupa.

-Ton frère, il t'aime énormément ! au début j'en étais jalouse parce que je pensais que jamais je n'arriverais à prendre ta place. Puis avec le temps j'ai réalisé que tu lui manqué et que je devais l'accepter, après tout tu es sa sœur c'est normal ! alors j'ai voulu te faire plaisir !

lorsque nous entrâmes dans la boîte je fus éberluais par tout les changements. Le bar avait été remplacé par une estrade où se trouvait de nombreux danseurs. A la place du petit coin salon se trouvait à présent un tout nouveaux bar très design fait avec des aquarium. Sur la gauche se trouvaient les platines du dj qui tournaient toutes seules, celui-ci devant faire sa pause. Juste à côté se trouvait le carré VIP et Alice nous poussa à l'intérieur. Elle tira les rideaux légèrement translucide afin de nous donner un peu plus d'intimité.

-Alors comment trouve-tu l'endroit ? demanda-t-elle enjoué.

-Superbe, il a beaucoup changé mais l'ambiance chaleureuse est resté la même ! souris-je en parcourant la salle du regard.

Une serveuse vint nous voir afin de prendre notre commande. Alice lui fit la bise et demanda un Mojito alors que je prenais un demi pêche. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regardais bizarrement et cela m'énerva.

-C'est quoi son problème à la bimbo blonde refaite de A à Z ? Grognais-je entre les dents.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! affirma Alice les sourcils froncé.

Lorsqu'elle revint à notre table elle tendit délicatement son verre à Alice. Puis délibérément elle me balança le mien à la figure. Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Moi je voyais rouge et c'est en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise hors de prix que nous sortîmes du carré VIP. Je la poussais jusqu'au bar et la plaqué contre celui-ci…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Hurlais-je. Depuis quant on balance sa commande à un client en pleine figure ?

-tu me lâche tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'en colle une ! Brailla-t-elle.

-Essaie un peu et je te jure que je te fais bouffer ta perruque, pouffiace ! criais-je en la secouant violemment.

Celle-ci sourit et une main énorme se posa sur mon épaule.

-Mademoiselle je vous prie de vous calmer et de ne pas brutaliser mes employés ! gronda une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

-Emmett, si j'étais toi je tiendrais mieux mes employés ! souris-je sans même me retourner.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? demanda-t-il.

Je me retournais afin de faire face à l'un de mes plus vieux amis d'enfance. Emmett et moi avions été dans la même classe depuis la maternelle jusqu'à la terminal. Il n'avait pas changé du tout sauf peut-être sa façon de s'habiller. Oui il était vêtu d'un costume classe et avait laissé tombé le jean délavé. Lorsque ses yeux bleu gris rencontrèrent les miens je pus y lire le choc puis une joie immense.

Il me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer, me faisant par la même occasion rire au éclat.

-Emmett, lâche moi j'étouffe ! M'exclamais-je hilare.

-Bella ! depuis quant es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Edward sait que tu es là ?

-Doucement, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui ! rigolais-je. Non Edward ne sais pas que je suis là et c'est mieux pour l'instant ! et j'ai pas pu t'appeler puisque j'avais pas ton numéro et que tu n'es pas dans l'annuaire ! soufflais-je dépité par son manque de logique.

-Euh…pourquoi tu pue la bière ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Parce que ta serveuse c'est cru comique en me balançant mon demi-pêche à la figure ! d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! grognais-je en lançant un regard noir a la serveuse.

-Tanya, qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense ? demanda Emmett fou de rage à présent.

-Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est qu'on a pas besoin de garce dans son genre ! j'ai vu comment tu déprimé après son départ ! j'étais là quant on a dû ramasser Eddy à la petite cuillère ! désolé cousin mais elle a rien à faire ici ! hurla Tanya.

-Pour ton information, le club lui appartient puisque c'est son héritage qui nous a permis de le racheter ! alors avant que je ne t'étrangle tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi ! Ordonna Emmett en poussant sa cousine vers la sortie.

-Emmett, c'était pas la peine de mentir ! soufflais-je en le rejoignant.

-Mais j'ai pas menti ! affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur son torse.

-Arrête un peu, j'ai rien financé du tout ! dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Toi peut-être mais ton frère à investi ta part de l'héritage ici ! il savait que tu aimais cet endroit, tout comme ta mère le savait également. Et d'ailleurs si tu avais lu le testament de ta mère tu l'aurais su ! me reprocha-t-il.

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas lu le testament de ma mère, je l'avais juste signé sans me soucié de ce qu'il contenait affirmant par une lettre que mon frère pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ma part. j'étais sous le choc réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu veux dire que…

-que c'est TON club, ma belle, je suis seulement le gérant ! Sourit-il alors que je posais ma main sur ma bouche.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Je regardais de nouveau la salle avec plus d'attention à présent. ''mon club, le blue'lagoon est mon club !'' pensais-je ahuri. Alice me regardais avec un grand sourire en se rapprochant de nous.

-tu comprend maintenant pourquoi j'étais jalouse de toi ! affirma-t-elle en gardant le sourire.

-J'arrive pas a réaliser ! je suis propriétaire du blue'lagoon…c'est… ça a toujours était mon rêve ! soufflais-je les yeux dans le vide.

Certes le club à Phœnix était aussi à moi mais j'avais dû batailler dur avec les banques et la ville afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir… Marcus et Dimitri m'ont rejoint afin de créer le club et de faire en sorte que celui-ci tourne bien. Sans une partie de leurs financement jamais je n'aurai pu ouvrir ''Crépuscule'', notre boite gay.

-Bella ? Bella tu es toujours avec nous ? demanda Emmett en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

-Alice tu peux appeler mon frère ? j'aimerai que les garçons nous rejoigne ainsi que Lucas ! soufflais-je heureuse.

-Pas de problème, je leurs demande qu'ils t'apportent un change ! tune peux pas rester comme ça ! affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Emmett me pris par mon bras valide et se dirigea vers le carré VIP. Je le suivais docilement car il m'avait manqué. Une fois assis je le vis se torturer les doigts nerveusement.

-Bella…je suis désolé pour ma cousine, elle n'est pas du coin et…

-ça va il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! affirmais-je en soufflant.

-Elle ne te connais pas ! elle n'avait pas à te juger seulement…

il baissa la tête et je le vis se tordre les doigts encore plus fort. ''s'il continue comme ça il va se casser quelque chose !'' pensais-je.

-Bon Emmett accouche ou tu attend que je te frappe ? demandais-je en roulant des yeux.

-Tu…tu es partie…sans dire au revoir…sans expliquer pourquoi ! Edward…il n'était plus le même après ton départ, il est devenu froid, violent puis c'était comme s'il était un zombie ! pas une seule lettre, pas un seul e-mail ! Pourquoi Bella j'arrive pas à comprendre !

je regardais Emmett les larmes aux yeux. Je savais qu'il attendait des réponses mais je savais également que les mots ne suffirait pas alors je me suis levé et lui ai tendu la main. Il m'a regardais surpris.

-J'ai besoin de chanter…tu as un micro ? demandais-je le regard triste.

Il hocha la tête et posa une chaise sur l'estrade faisant descendre tout les gens qui dansé. Il alluma le micro puis me souris.

-Ce soir nous avons l'honneur de recevoir une ancienne amie de longue date ! elle a vécu ici et souhaiterai nous chanter une chanson improvisé ! j'aimerais un tonnerre d'applaudissement et que tout le monde souhaite un bon retour parmi nous à Isabella Marie Swan !

quelques applaudissement retentirent mais se fus surtout des cris de stupeur et mon prénom chuchoté qui raisonna dans la salle. D'un pas lent, je me suis installé sur la chaise et pris le micro des mains de mon ours préféré en lui murmurant un merci.

Ma voix commença a s'ajuster et je laissais mes sentiments m'envahir.

Tout ses pourquoi qui résonne au fond de moi…

Toutes ses questions auquel je ne peux répondre !

J'ai fait un choix le plus difficile crois moi…

Et je l'ai choisit lui plutôt que toi !

Notre amour était d'une tel pureté

Que sans t'en rendre compte il m'a bouffé

J'avais un choix à faire et je l'ai fait

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée !

Tu m'aimais sans barrière ni frontière

Je t'aimais et t'aime pour la vie entière

Oui je t'ai laisser de mon plein gré

J'avais un choix à faire et j'ai tranché !

Ce soir là on c'était engueulé

Tu voulais plus de liberté

Moi je souhaitais une famille à tes côtés

Mais tu ne désirais pas me l'apporté

J'avais un événement à fêter

Une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer

Mais ce soir là t'a tout gâcher

Et je suis partie brisé…

Je m'arrêtais les yeux ruissellement de larmes, c'était aussi difficile de le chanter que d'en parler. Un petit cri se fit entendre, puis des pas de course. Enfin mon fils apparu devant moi et me serra dans ses bras, sa voix raisonna dans le micro avant que je n'ai pu l'éteindre.

-Ne pleure pas maman, je suis là ! affirma mon fils en posant sa tête dans mon cou.

Les cris de stupeur raisonnèrent dans la salle. Je redressais la tête et plongé mon regard dans celui d'Emmett. Son regard passa de la colère à la tristesse. mon fils regarda à son tour Emmett et celui-ci ouvra la bouche en grand face à la surprise. Je savais ce qu'il voyait, ce que tous voyaient…la réplique parfaite d'Edward avec ma couleur de cheveux. Je venais de me jeter dans la fosse au lion toute seule ! Dorénavant je n'avais plus le choix, je devrais aller voir Edward rapidement avant que les rumeurs ne lui parviennent…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous ! bon vu que j'ai de la demande pour ce chapitre je vais vous le mettre mais c'est parce que je suis très sympa parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que je suis cloîtré à l'appartement à cause de la pluie ! alors laissez un petit message…

Chapitre 7

Nous étions parti peu de temps après que je sois monté sur scène. Le prétexte était que nous étions tous fatigués à cause du voyage. La vérité c'était que je ne supportais plus que tout les regards soit braqué sur mon fils de 8 ans. Emmett c'était rapidement éclipsé après avoir vu mon fils, je suppose qu'il avait besoin de digérer l'information.

Le lendemain matin de la soirée je me réveillais en sueur et mon premier réflexe fut de chercher mon fils à mes côtés. Seulement il n'était pas là et la panique m'envahi. Je courus dans l'escalier manquant de peu de tomber. J'allais en direction de la cuisine lorsque des rire provenant du salon me stoppèrent dans mon élan. Je m'approchais alors doucement à pas de loup, afin d'entendre la conversation.

-Alors à ce moment ta mère elle c'est levé d'un bon et c'est mise à hurler ! affirma Jasper mort de rire.

-Le pire, c'est que ton père il essayait de ne pas rire et de débarrasser ta mère du crabe qui lui pincé les fesse ! mais il a pas réussit à se retenir et ta mère c'est mise à lui crier dessus avec le crabe accroché à sa fesse ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

Oh les traîtres ! ils se moquent de moi !

-Et papa il a réussit à décrocher le crabe à la fin ou pas ? demanda mon fils souriant, les yeux brillant de joie.

-Non on a dû amener Bella à l'hôpital avec le crabe ! les médecins on pris une photo ! tu le dis pas à ta mère mais je l'ai toujours ! affirma Jasper en se levant.

-Jasper espèce de traître ! tu m'avait juré de te débarrasser de cette photo ! hurlais-je en me jetant sur lui alors qu'il tendait la photo à mon fils.

Il se mis debout et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'attraper la photo avec mon bras valide. Mon fils nous regarda amusé par la situation et ni tenant plus il explosa de rire. Moi j'étais vaincu mais je me vengerais !

-c'est bon Jasper donne lui la photo ! soufflais-je lasse.

Mon fils pris la photo et explosa de rire, puis il l'a passa aux autres. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là avant. Mon visage s'empourpra lorsque je vis ma tenue. J'étais en culotte rose et un long t-shirt blanc à moitié translucide caché à peine ma poitrine.

-Salut, murmurais-je, j'arrive je vais enfiler…

-Oh c'est bon Bella on t'a tous déjà vu plus dénudé que ça ! souffla Emmett et mon frère lui colla une claque derrière la tête.

-fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Emmett ! t'es chez moi ici ! Grogna Jasper.

-Ben quoi ! depuis qu'elle a de la poitrine elle bronze sein nue ! je suis qu'un mec moi !

je m'installais à table et Alice me servit en grand bol de café où je rajoutais un peu de lait. Je tendis la boîte à sucre à mon fils qui en choisit quatre avant de me les glisser dans mon bol. J'en pris un également et le trempé légèrement laissant le sucre absorbé le café avant de le glisser dans la bouche de mon fils. Tout le monde me regardait en souriant cependant une lueur de tristesse brillait dans les yeux de mon frère.

-Jasper ça va ? demandais-je doucement.

-Maman faisait ça aussi ! souffla-t-il. Elle…elle me manque…

-A moi aussi, soufflais-je, si j'avais pu je serais venu à l'enterrement !

plus personne ne parlait. Le silence se fit pesant.

-Maintenant je sais…je t'en ai voulu au début mais maintenant je comprend ! sourit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon fils.

-Eh ! c'est dur à faire cette coiffure tonton ! gronda mon fils.

-T'es bien comme ton père ! Rigola mon frère et un sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage.

Mon fils me regarda tristement alors je lui frottais également les cheveux afin de les mettre encore plus en désordre.

-Bientôt canaille ! laisse moi d'abord parler avec ton père, après on verra ! soufflais-je.

-Salut tout le monde ! hurla une voix depuis l'entrée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chers lecteur,

Je suis scandalisé par les messages que j'ai reçu de la part de quelqu'un que je vais descendre devant vous… voici la réview que j'ai reçu :

Ciyrtfuui  
2010-10-27 . chapter 1

sgdgwgf 10/27 ch1

Dites vous remarquez pas mais vous vous copiez tous entre vous et toutes vos fan fic sont d'un pathétisme j'en pleurerais:

Vos personnages sont sans intérêt vous ne reprenez même pas l'univers de Stephenie Meyer vous faites tous des all human avec une touche de Arlequin.

Franchement remballait vos fic car un jour vous allez vous engueulez sur un scénario en se demandant qui a eu l'idée en premier.

Vous êtes incapable d'exploiter la mythologie des vampire tout en gardant une touche de romantisme du coup vous faites tous des all human parce que vous êtes sans imagination.

Auteur :

Pour ma part j'ai envie de rire face à ton petit message…pour cette personne qui ne doit pas me connaître je dois t'avouer que tu me fait pitier !

si tu avais vu mono profil tu saurais que je suis là depuis un petit moment déjà donc pour ma part toi qui vient juste de débarquer je te dirais va te faire empapaouté chez les papous pour ne pas être vulgaire…

j'ai jamais copier sur personne donc avant de dire des conneries tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouge et tu veux un mouchoir pour ton nez qui coule ?

je ne fais pas que des all human mais comme je te l'ai dit précédemment tu l'aurais vu si t'avais visiter mon profile !

pour ce qui est du romantisme, certes je suis une fille mais je suis pas sur un petit nuage rempli d'éléphant rose ! dans le monde réel il y a des crise, des coups de gueule, des mensonges et des faux semblant !

et pour terminer je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, alors si tu veux lire son genre de livre vient pas nous faire chier, nous personnes créative avec une imagination pouvant nous permettre de créer et d'animer un imaginaire sans forcement dépendre d'un auteur à succès !

pour ma part je n'ai jamais copier sur personne et plusieurs auteur de fanfiction m'ont demandé des autorisations pour rependre des traits de caractère ou un pouvoir d'un de mes personnages !

donc en claire, on fait ça pour le plaisir si t'ai pas foutu de différencier une fiction d'une autre c'est que t'a l'imagination d'un poisson rouge et la vision d'une taupe !

merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !

sachez que je vais pas arrêter mes fictions pour un imbécile dans son genre et croyez bien que je suis désolée mais lorsque c'est votre anniversaire, que vous partez trois jours sous la flotte pour rien et que vous lisez cela en rentrant je peux vous assurez que vous péterez un câble comme moi !

vous pouvez laisser un COM si vous le voulez !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8

L'homme que j'avais vu à l'hôpital se tenait là, devant nous, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je restais sans voix lorsque mon frère lui donna une franche accolade et qu' Emmett lui tira une chaise afin qu'il se joigne à nous pour le petit déjeuné.

-bonjour Bella, salut Lucas ! sourit-il en s'installant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demandais-je ahuri.

-Ben j'habite ici ! affirma celui-ci en enfournant une tartine dans la bouche.

-Quoi ? criais-je ahuri.

-Bella, c'est James le frère d'Alice ! souffla Jasper. Il est détective privé, on l'avait chargé de te retrouver pour te prévenir du mariage.

-J'avais seulement pas pensé que notre rencontre vous face atterrir à l'hosto ! avoua-t-il penaud en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

-Vous en avez d'autre, des trucs comme ça à m'avouer ? demandais-je incrédule en plongeant mon regard dans celui de l'assemblé.

-Moi oui ! t'as intérêt à te remettre vite de tes blessures car c'est toi ma demoiselle d'honneur ! Affirma Alice alors que je buvais une gorgée de café. Ta robe est déjà faite !

bien évidemment j'ai avalé de travers. J'essayais tend bien que mal de récupérer mon souffle mais rien a faire. Je lançais un regard paniqué à Jasper qui me mis une grosse tape dans le dos. Je recrachais mon café et réussit à reprendre mon souffle au bout de quelques minute.

-Alice ! gronda mon frère. Je t'avais pourtant dis d'attendre avant de le lui annoncer !

-Mais…

-Evite juste les nouvelles comme ça pendant que je mange ou boit quelque chose si tu veux pas que je meurt !

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle intrigué.

-Parce que nous, ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on essaye et on a jamais réussit à lui faire passer une robe ! Ralla Dimitri.

-Pourtant avec notre goût elle est sûr de faire fureur ! Rajouta Marcus.

-cherchez pas les gars ! la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en robe c'est parce qu'Edward l'avait supplier à genoux et encore c'était lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans !

je me rappelais effectivement de ce moment. Je voulais pas porter de robe car cela me mettais mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais été très féminine, je ne traînais qu'avec des garçons, j'étais toujours partante pour une bonne bagarre. Mon surnom de l'époque était '' Bella la castagne''. Mais voilà lorsque j'ais vu Edward j'ai changé radicalement. Je me souviens d'être rentré le soir avec mon frère cela faisait cinq ans que Charlie était mort et nous voulions sortir pour nous divertir et pas repenser à sa mort tragique. Ma mère nous attendaient dans l'entrée avec l'air fâchée. Nous avions dépassé le couvre feu de trois heures au moins mais lorsqu'elle a vu mon sourire elle c'est attendri.

-Pourquoi sourit-tu ainsi Bella ? m'avais demandé maman.

-J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie ! souris-je en l'enlaçant.

-Ah bon, l'homme de ta vie ? rien que ça ? demanda ma mère en rigolant suivit de Jasper.

-Oui, soufflais –je, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne le sais pas encore ! rigolais-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Une semaine plus tard nous nous somme mis ensemble. C'est pour notre premier rendez-vous qu'il m'avait demandé de m'habiller en robe. Au début j'avais protesté mais j'avais finalement craqué face à sa moue déçu.

-Bella ? oh, Isabella ? m'appela Jasper en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs ! soufflais-je en buvant une gorgée de café. Tu disais ?

-Je disais que tu n'étais pas obligé de porter une robe si tu ne veux pas ! affirma mon frère.

-Mais si, je vais la porté ta robe ! ça me fait plaisir même ! souris-je devant leurs mine déconfite.

Emmett se mit debout et me pointa du doigt le regard sévère.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Bella ? cria-t-il est tout le monde s'esclaffa.

-Oh arrête un peu ! les gens changent Emmett ! affirmais-je blasé.

Je vis mon fils monter en compagnie d'Alice vers notre chambre. Mon fils ayant fini de déjeuner il allait sûrement prendre sa douche.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos…Edward…il…

Plus j'ouvrais la bouche plus le froid glaciale sur l'ensemble de la table se propagée. Tout le monde contemple son petit déjeuner comme si cela était très intéressant. Je soufflais lasse et me levais. Au moment où je passais à côté d'Emmett celui-ci me retint le bras. Je pivote afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Il n'ai plus le même depuis que tu es parti…

-Emmett la ferme ! c'est à eux de discuter ensemble ! tu n'as pas à intervenir ! gronda Jasper.

-Les gars…je vais aller le voir aujourd'hui de toute façon ! d'ailleurs, si vous pouvez garder Lucas pendant ce temps là ça m'arrangerait ! demandais-je penaude.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon vu que je suis d'une grande générosité et que je publie de façon irrégulière je vous offre le chapitre 9 contre une petite reviews alors on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre….

Chapitre 9

J'étais monté rapidement afin de me doucher et de libérer une bonne fois pour toute mon bras retenu en écharpe. Je ne supporte pas montrer mes faiblesses aux autres et les voir si prudents dans leurs mots m'énervé encore plus. J'ai jamais rien caché à mon fils, dès qu'il a voulu que je lui parle de son père je l'ai fait, alors pourquoi il était un sujet tabou dans cette maison.

La douche me fit du bien détendant mes muscles endolories. Une fois mes cheveux lavés, je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal avec mon bras, je me lavais le corps. Une fois rinçai j'avance jusqu'à ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Je m'arrête alors constatant que Dimitri est assis sur mon lit le regard vide.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?demandais-je calmement.

-Je suis venu t'aider à choisir tes vêtements parce que te connaissant tu serais capable de te rendre en jogging ! souffla-t-il dépité.

-Même pas vrai ! boudais-je.

-Oh que si ! rigola-t-il en sortant des vêtement de ma valise.

J'enfilais grâce à son aide un jean délavé et une chemise bleu nuit cintrée. Il attacha mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je ne me maquillais pas, préférant resté naturelle, moi-même. Il passa une paire de créole à mes oreille et sourit.

-Si je n'étais pas gay je te sauterais dessus ! rigola Dimitri.

-si tu n'étais pas gay jamais je ne t'aurais laissé m'habiller ! répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Nous descendîmes au salon rejoindre les autres. Mon frère avait prévu de faire visiter la ville à mon fils et mes deux compagnons.

-Maman, tu viens avec nous ? demanda mon fils.

-Non poussin, je vais…je vais voir ton père ! balbutiais-je en baissant la tête.

-Oh ! souffla-t-il déçu.

-La prochaine fois on ira le voir ensemble d'accord !

-Promis ?

-Promis ! souris-je.

Jasper me tendit mon ancien trousseau de clé en souriant et je le prie dans mes bras, bougeant lentement mon bras droit qui me faisait souffrir.

-On se voit pour le dîner ma belle ! souffla mon frère à mon oreille.

-Pas de soucis et c'est moi qui cuisine ! répondis-je en m'écoutant de lui. A ce soir ! criais-je au autre en claquant la porte.

Le soleil brillait, le ciel bleu au dessus de ma tête était dépourvu de nuage. '' un temps parfait pour le skate !'' pensais-je. Je marchais faisant le vide dans mes pensées.

Cette ville m'avait terriblement manqué. Tout était relativement calme la journée et les nuits terriblement animée.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes jambes m'avait conduit jusqu'au skatepark. Alors à travers la grille je le cherchais du regard. Mais étonnement il n'était pas là.

J'ai continué ma route jusqu'à notre anciens appartement. De plus en plus de gens me dévisageait dans la rue.

C'est lorsque j'arrivais à l'appartement que je me suis sentie stupide. ''si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais déménagé'' pensais-je . peut-être l'a-t-il fait ?''

Cependant une forme endormi contre le mur m'interpella. Cette silhouette, bien qu'extrêmement maigre m'était familière.

L'homme était ivre cela ce sentait à cinq mètre à la ronde.

Lorsque j'aperçu son visage j'eu envie de pleurer. Cet homme qui semblait complètement anéanti, perdu dans ce monde n'était d'autre que le père de Lucas. Instinctivement je posais ma main sur ma bouche.

-Mon dieu Edward ,qu'ais-je donc fait de toi ? murmurais-je choqué.

…

je sais c'est court mais je vous posterez la confrontation ce soir !


	12. Chapter 12

Chose promise chose dû voici le chapitre 10 et peut-être le 11 aussi mais je ne garanti rien…

CHAPITRE 10

Je m'approchais de lui et posa délicatement ma main sur ses cheveux. Malgré la saleté ils étaient aussi doux que dans mes souvenirs. Lentement il soupira d'aise m'envoyant son allène parfumé de vodka citron.

Je soufflais aussi et essaya tant bien que mal de le soulever malgré la douleur de mon corps. Et oui j'avais encore mal de l'accident mais comme toute personne forte je me taisais et serrais les dents. Lui était toujours endormi sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Arrivé à l'ascenseur je le posais contre l'une des parois. Il souriait niaisement les yeux toujours fermé. Je cherchais la clé dans sa poche. Il gémit de plaisir me donnant un haut de cœur '' tout ça c'est de ma faute ! jamais je n'aurais dû partir !'' pensais-je coupable.

Aller de l'ascenseur jusqu'à la porte fut extrêmement difficile, d'autant plus qu'Edward promenait ses mains sur mes fesses. J'ouvris la porte et le tirai jusque dans la chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci je le laisser tomber sur le lit. Il resta inerte et je fermis la porte de l'appartement. J'allumais la lumière.

Notre appartement ressemblé à une poubelle de boîte de nuit. Les bouteilles jonchaient le sol, l'entrée puait le vomit et l'alcool. Edward dormant ou plutôt étant assommé par l'alcool je m'empressais de ranger.

'' Même un troupeau d'éléphant ne le réveillerai pas !'' pensais-je dépité en posant le troisième sac poubelle rempli de bouteille vide. J'allais à la cuisine et ouvris le frigo.

Il y avait des bouteilles partout, rempli comme vide alors dans ma rage je vidais les pleines dans le lavabo.

J'ai fouillé tout les autres placard et j'ai recommencé mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune goutte d'alcool en ce lieu.

Puis j'ai nettoyé la baignoire ainsi que les toilettes. J'ai fait tourné deux machine et j'ai lavé le sol à la brosse. Pendant que j'ai nettoyé mais larmes n'avait pas cesser de couler.

'' comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? pourquoi l'avais-je quitter ? pourquoi l'avais-je laisser seul ?'' me fustigeais-je mentalement.

L'appartement était propre à présent, le linge séchais lentement sur son présentoir près du radiateur. Je regardais à présent Edward allongé sur notre ancien lit, son lit maintenant.

-Hum…bébé…vient là ! murmura-t-il en tendant son bras vers moi.

-Edw…

-Fais moi du bien ma belle…aide moi à l'oublier ! murmura-t-il endormi en me saisissant le bras et en posant ma main sur son intimité.

J'eu un haut le cœur en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Il essaya de passer sa main sous mon t-shirt et je le stoppais.

-Pas ici ! Murmurais-je à mon tour en lui tirant le bras.

Il me suivit docilement, les yeux toujours clos pendant que je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Je l'aidais à se déshabiller et le hisser dans la baignoire.

Il se rendormi quelque instant mais suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse allumer l'eau froide et sortir de la pièce. Il hurla de surprise puis beaucoup d'injure alors que je m'installais sur le canapé du salon.

Il resta cependant sous la douche. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain il alla directement dans la cuisine, sans doute pour ce servir un verre.

-Putain mais qui a vidé mes bouteilles merde ! hurla-t-il.

Il fouilla tout les placards et plus il ne trouvait rien plus sa colère augmentait. Il alla dans la chambre et fouilla dans son placard afin de s'enfiler des vêtements propre.

-Mais qui a fait le ménage dans mon appart putain de merde ! grogna-t-il.

Il passa dans le salon et se baissa vers le mini bar.

-Tu ne trouvera pas d'alcool là ! affirmais-je le visage neutre.

-T'es encore là ? écoute moi bien ma belle, notre nuit je ne m'en souvient pas ! j'en ai rien à foutre de toi alors casse toi ! m'ordonna Edward sans se retourner.

Alors là c'était le bouquet. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche afin de ne pas vomir.

-Quand grandira-tu Edward ? demandais-je la voix cassé.

Il tiqua légèrement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Ses mains tremblait mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la colère ou du manque.

-Edward est mort ! personne ne m'appel plus comme ça depuis longtemps ! hurla-t-il en se retournant. Son regard croisa le mien et je cru défaillir.

Il était tellement beau malgré sa maigreur et ses yeux rempli de fureur.

-Bel…bel…Bella c'est bien toi ? balbutia-t-il sous le choc.

Voili voilou ! peut-être que je mettrais le chapitre 11 ^plus tard dans la soirée…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11

-bel…Bel…Bella c'est bien toi ?

-Je dois te parler ! affirmais-je la voix cassé. Oui c'est bien moi.

Son regard se rempli de colère. Il tremblais de rage serrant les poings, se retenant de hurler. Il se retourna et tira un coup de poing dans la porte, celui-ci passant au travers.

Je le regardais ahuri alors qu'il retirer son poing et envoya valser un vase au travers de la pièce. Son souffle était erratique, il avait l'air d'un fou.

Instinctivement mon visage se ferma et je me retint de ne pas lui hurler dessus afin qu'il se calme.

-Pourquoi ? hein ? pourquoi es-tu revenu ? ce sont les autres qui t'ont demandé de revenir ou bien est-ce seulement pour te réjouir du spectacle ? hurla-t-il fou de rage en s'avançant vers moi.

Il était menaçant et n'importe qui a ma place aurait été mort de peur face à cet homme. Mais voilà, je n'étais pas n'importe qui ?

je suis Isabella Swan, la fille qui n'a peur de personne et surtout pas des hommes.

Je me suis relevais, droite, la tête dressé fièrement en signe de défit.

-Si je suis revenu c'est uniquement pour mon frère ! crois moi je ne suis pas là de guetté de cœur ! affirmais-je cassante.

-Oh mais je ne te retient pas ! tu n'as qu'à partir et ne plus revenir ! je m'en sort très bien sans toi ! répliqua-t-il.

-Oh, j'ai pu voir ça effectivement ! répondis-je ironiquement. Tu te noie dans l'alcool, couche avec tout ce qui bouge et tu es devenu violent ! quel belle preuve de maturité !

-Tu n'a pas le droit de me donner des leçons Bella ! Pas après être partie comme une furie pour aller rejoindre un autre homme !

-Voilà exactement pourquoi je suis partie ! Hurlais-je en colère. Parce que Monsieur passé son temps avec des potes en me laissant seule comme une conne ! Parce que Mr Edward préféré déconné plutôt que de prendre notre couple au sérieux ! Criais-je. Parce que tu n'avais pas assez confiance en nous ! Pleurais-je de rage.

-J'ai eu raison, la preuve, tu es partie ! tu me reproche de ne pas avoir eu confiance en notre couple alors que c'est toi qui l'a détruit au moment même où tu as franchie cette porte il y a de cela huit ans et demi !Brailla-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir ! Répliquais-je . tu ne m'as pas cherché ! tu m'a laissé partir comme si je n'avais jamais compté pour toi !

-Mais je t'ai cherché et lorsque je t'ai enfin retrouvé tu était avec un homme et tu avais un bébé ! hurla-t-il.

Je restais choqué face à cette révélation. Edward était venu à Phœnix. Edward savait où je me trouvait et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour me récupérer.

Il m'avait vu avec Lucas et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. La rage me consuma et je lui envoyé ma main valide en pleine figure.

Me rendant compte de mon geste ma main se plaça devant ma bouche afin de retenir un sanglot. Mes larmes menacèrent de couler tendit qu'il me regarda en souriant.

-Alors, la réalité te blesse ? moi je n'ai jamais aimé que toi ! et toi ? eh bien tu m'a laissé pour te faire engrosser par le premier venu ! tu n'es qu'une traîné ! Rigola-t-il tristement.

Je me retournais vers la porte complètement détruite par l'homme que j'aimais.

Je l'avais mérité puisque c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'il est devenu ainsi, ce monstre !

Dans un dernier élan de courage et avant de m'enfuir une fois encore je souffla un grand coup.

-L'homme que tu as vu dois sûrement être mon oncle Phil ! La différence entre toi et moi c'est que dans mon cas il n'y a jamais eu que toi ! Lucas est ton fils ! affirmais-je en partant en courant.

J'avais mal, mon cœur se déchirais de toute part. comment une telle douleur pouvait-elle exister ?

mes larmes coulaient sans interruption, la tête baissé je fuyais. Je fuyais les passants qui me regardaient de travers, je fuyais Edward qui m'avait anéanti mais surtout je me fuyais moi.

Je fuyais la fille amoureuse que j'étais, je fuyais mes sentiments et mon envie de hurler. Sans m'en rendre compte ma douleur augmenta et ma respiration se fut de plus en plus rapide et difficile.

Instinctivement je posais ma main sur mon cœur, serrant mon pull entre mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de courir mais au bout d'un moment je n'en peu plus.

Une pointe de douleur me transperça le cœur et je tombais au sol.

-Bella ? Isabella ! Oh mon dieu, je t'en supplie parle moi ! hurla la voix.

-J'ai mal ! j'ai si mal ! soufflais-je en me plongeant dans le regard de ma futur belle sœur.

-Où ça ? Bella, reste avec moi !

-Mon cœur…Murmurais-je en tombant dans le néant.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous ! oui je sais j'ai posté beaucoup de chapitre d'un coup et puis hop j'en met plus et vous paniquez…

Alors mon ordi à décidé de faire grève et ne voulait plus que j'aille ni sur internet ni sur word… c'est pas amusant je sais surtout que mon ordi c'est mon bébé et que je déprime si il est malade…

Mon chéri sait bien foutu de moi en me disant que je devais arrêter de dramatiser pour un ordi du coup je lui ai dit que si mon bébé n'était pas rapidement réparer il sera dans l'obligation de me faire un enfant le plus vite possible (j'en veux pas pour l'instant parce que j'ai pas de boulot et que je suis pas le genre de fille à faire un enfant sans un sous pour le nourrire… et lui il en veux pas pour l'instant non plus…je ne critique pas les mamans dans ce cas c'est juste mon point de vue).

Croyez le ou non mais il a couru pour me ramener un réparateur pour mon ordi ! (yes je suis trop forte la menace du bébé marche encore, j'aurai été dans la merde s'il m'avait dit ok pour te faire un enfant, heureuse mais dans la merde !)

Donc je vous envoie le chapitre et vous dit bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

Je me réveillais à l'hôpital, nous devions être au petit matin car la lumière du soleil commença à éclairer ma chambre. Tout doucement je me redressais sur le lit faisant attention à mes mouvements. J'entendis un cliquetis puis l'air frais s'engouffra dans la chambre alors instinctivement je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre.

-Bonjour Bella ! souffla Jasper en s'avançant vers moi.

-Salut Frangin ! Répliquais-je en souriant. Tu passe par la fenêtre afin de me faire évader ?

-En faite il est un peu tôt pour les visites et le docteur fait surveiller ta chambre ! d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi la seule personne à pouvoir consulter ton dossier médical appart le médecin soit Edward ? gronda mon frère.

Merde, j'avais pas penser à cela ! j'avais oublié de faire changer cette clause lors de mon départ. Attendez un minute ? comment mon frère pouvais savoir cela ? c'est impossible à moins que…

-Edward est dans le couloir ! affirma mon frère sèchement en voyant ma tête paniqué. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui c'est passé lors de votre rencontre ! crois moi, si je me retient de lui cassé la gueule c'est bien par respect pour toi !

-Je te donne mon autorisation ! souris-je sadiquement.

-OH toi si tu as cette tête là c'est que votre rencontre à été pire que ce à quoi je pensé !

-Mais non, il est resté totalement lui même ! dis-je de façon ironique.

Il tira une chaise et se posa à côté du lit sa tête tombant mollement sur celui-ci. Instinctivement je me mis à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme le faisait maman.

Elle me manquait, elle voyait toujours le bon côté des choses même dans les instants les plus noir.

Ma mère apportait tant de bonheur autour d'elle, alors que moi je faisais souffrir tout le monde. Jamais je n'égalerais maman, jamais je ne le rendrait fière de moi.

Mon cœur me fit mal et le monitoring s'affola. Mon frère releva sa tête, le regard effrayé alors que j'avais le souffle coupé par la douleur.

Le docteur rentra en trombe dans ma chambre suivit de deux infirmière. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à mon frère avant de me prendre la main. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien le suppliant de faire partir mon frère quelques instants.

-Jasper, sort s'il te plaît ! je t'appellerais lorsque tu pourra revenir.

-D'ac…D'accord ! balbutia mon frère avant de sortir.

Lentement je repris mon souffle et la douleur s'envola grâce à la morphine que l'infirmière injecta à l'intérieur de ma perfusion. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreillet lentement et le médecin souffla un grand coup avant de faire sortir les infirmières de la chambre.

-Alors Bella, comment te sent-tu ? demanda Carlisle et je soupirais.

-D'après vous ?grognais-je…

-Bella cette accident à aggraver ton…

-Souffle au cœur oui je sais bon on peut parler d'autre chose ? comment va Esmée ? Edward est encore dans le couloir ou tu l'a mis dans une chambre pour soigner sa main ?

-Esmée va bien, tu lui manque ! Edward est dans le couloir et appart un hématome il a rien à la main ! il faut que tu te calme, que tu ne t'énerve pas et que tu te repose. Je te prend un rendez vous pour que tu vois le spécialiste pour une éventuelle opération…

-Non Carlisle, hors de question que je me face opérer et je vous préviens que si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit je vous fait un procès ! personne ne doit être au courant, surtout pas jasper !

-Alors pourquoi avoir arrêter le traitement ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Parce que j'en ai eu marre Carlisle. Marre que tout le monde me prenne avec des pincettes ! marre que les gens comme Edward, Jasper ou même vous ne me dise pas ce qu'ils pensent parce qu'ils ont peur que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque !

-Mais tu pourrais te faire opérer ? les chances de mortalité sont minime après l'opération voir quasi inexistante ! Répliqua-t-il sûr de lui et je vis rouge.

-Vous savez que l'accident a beaucoup affaiblit mon cœur ! et je t'interdire que les conséquence sont minime ! c'est ce que tu as dis à Charlie et il en ai mort de cette foutu opération, tout comme Renée alors ne me dit pas que c'est minime alors qu'ils en sont mort bordel ! hurlais-je et mon cœur s'affola de nouveaux.

-Bella calme toi et accepte cette opération !

-Jamais ! tu m'entend !

-Même pas pour moi ! même pas pour notre fils ! arrête de jouer au égoïste Bella, il n'y a pas seulement ta vie qui est en jeu ! tu as pensé à Lucas, lorsque tu sera morte et que certains lui diront qu'une opération aurait pu te sauver mais que tu as préférée mourir ?

je n'avais même pas vu Edward entré dans la chambre tellement j'étais absorbé par ce que me disait Carlisle. Il était en colère mais surtout triste et déçu.

-Ne me reproche pas d'être égoïste alors que tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre que toi pendant toutes ses années où nous étions ensemble !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-il.

-A oui ? qui passait ses week-end à transporter ton matériel de dj de ville en ville ! qui te soutenais pendant une compétition de surf ? qui passé son temps à attendre que monsieur est enfin fini de faire du skate ? Moi ! toujours moi, mais toi qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? Rien !

il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si j'ai….

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Jamais une soirée billard, jamais une soirée poker ! tu veux que je te dise Edward, la seule chose que t'a fait pour moi c'est de me donner un fils que tu n'as jamais voulu ! alors maintenant casse toi !

mon cœur tambourina de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique et tout devint noir….


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous, je suis dans l'obligation de vous informer que ce n'est pas la peine de me demander quant je posterais le prochain chapitre parce que j'en sais rien je le poste dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire ! j'ai toujours fait cela, donc ne me demandez pas quant je met le chapitre suivant parce que ça me stresse et que je cafouille et donc je met plus de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre !Merci d'avance et bonne lecture… Chapitre 13

AOV Edward :

Lorsque Bella m'a dit que je n'avais jamais rien fait pour elle appart lui donner un fils j'étais resté choqué qu'elle pense cela puis lorsque j'ai voulu lui donné une preuve qu'elle avait tord j'ai su qu'elle avait raison.

Mais c'était bella et elle était heureuse de faire plaisir au autre et il est vrai que jamais nous n'avons pensé à lui faire plaisir à elle. Nous n'étions allé qu'une seule fois au cinéma et j'avais tiré la tronche parce que je n'avais pas compris le film.

J'aimais pas jouer au billard, mais ce que j'avais oublier de tenir compte c'est que Bella avait sept ans de moins que moi. Elle n'avait pas mon expérience et je l'ai forcé inconsciemment à aimer mes hobbies.

Je suis revenu à la réalité lorsque mon père me secoua violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demandais-je paniqué en voyant Bella inconsciente.

-Il faut faire vite mon fils ! tu es son représentant légale et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! il faut que tu nous donne l'autorisation de l'opérer. Affirma Carlisle paniqué.

-Mais elle ne veux pas…

-Il faut le faire vite ! veux-tu qu'elle meurt ou bien lui donner une seconde chance ?

-Mais si je l'autorise elle m'en voudra ? je ne veux pas la perdre papa !

-Oui elle t'en voudra mais il vaut mieux qu'elle t'en veulent et qu'elle soit vivante plutôt que morte !

-D'accord vous pouvez l'opérer ! soufflais-je. Je t'en supplie Carlisle sauve là !

-Je vais faire mon possible fils, après ce sera à elle de se battre ! Allez on se dépêche et on me l'amène au bloc ! Hurla mon père en tirant sur le lit de Bella.

Aov Lucas :

J'étais à côté d'Alice dans la voiture. C'est marcus qui conduit et elle disait rien mais arrêté pas de me regardais bizarrement. Je fronçais les sourcil puis parlais.

-J'ai du chocolat sur la bouche ? demandais-je et elle sourit.

-Non ! ne t'en fait pas mais je me pose une question… pourquoi ta mère, Dimitri et Marcus te parle comme si tu avait deux ans alors que tu en a huit ? demanda-t-elle et je me sentis mal.

-c'est parce que j'ai une maladie ! je sais pas comment on dit… Marcus c'est quoi que j'ai qu'il a dit le docteur ?

Il se gara sur le côté et jeta un regard noir à Alice.

-Tu as un trouble du comportement lié à l'autisme ! affirma-t-il.

-Mais il est normal ! protesta Alice et je pleurais.

-Il a un stade bénin ! oui tu es normal Lucas et mieux que cela ! tu vois les chose de manière différente de nous et tu es plus intelligent que certaines personne ! seulement tu as de la difficulté à comprendre certains mots et a parlé mais ce n'est pas grave tu es totalement normal tu m'entend Lucas ! et ceux qui diront le contraire je leurs bottes les fesses ! Affirma Marcus en lançant un regard noir.

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Lucas ! affirma Alice en posant sa main sur ma jambe.

-Pas grave ! soufflais-je en regardant les maisons bouger.

-Alors c'est quoi ton super pouvoir ? qu'est-ce que tu vois de différent de nous ? demanda tata en me souriant.

Je rigolais et lui dit, maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas avoir honte de mon don.

-Je vois les choses… euh les chiffres pour moi c'est des formes de couleurs ! chaque chiffre a sa couleur et du coup je sais faire des gros calculs ! j'ai du mal à la lecture mais je retiens un texte par cœur si on me le lis ! rigolais-je.

-Vraiment…

-Oui j'ai même gagné le concours du pi ! rigolais-je en écartant les bras.

-Hein ?

-Pie ! souffla Marcus. Tu sais le nombre 3,14 et bien les médecins ainsi que deux ou trois professeurs de lycée ont demandé à Lucas d'écrire le plus de chiffre après la virgule.

-Mais je croyais qu'il voyait les chiffres sous forme de couleurs ? demanda-t-elle perdu.

-C'est tout a fait ça ! souris-je.

-Bella avait apporté un stock de craie de différente couleurs et Lucas a dessinée au tableau ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête le nombre pie ! il était pas convaincu jusqu'à ce que le prof de math principal écrive les chiffres en dessous de chaque couleurs !

-Et alors c'était juste ou pas ? demanda Alice.

-Non seulement c'était juste mais il a battu le record en allant jusqu'à 89 chiffres après la virgule et ça il a réussit à le faire le jours de ses sept ans ! se petit est un géni ! Affirma Marcus.

Il ferma la voiture et je courrais pour voir maman dans l'hopital mais elle était pas là. Par contre il y avait mon papa assis et tonton Jasper.

-Tonton ! hurlais-je et celui-ci me sourit. Je m'assis dans ses bras et je regardais mon papa.

-Bonjour je suis…

-Mon papa ! maman elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! c'est pas ta faute si maman elle est là c'est à cause de la voiture.

Il se mit à pleurait et je regardais Jasper qui était triste aussi alors je descendais de tonton et allait devant mon papa. Il sentait l'alcool mais je m'en fiche. Il releva la tête et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son coup.

-Je t'aime papa ! soufflais-je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Il me serra contre lui et je souris à tonton. Papa pleura fort dans mon coup…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! alors je sais que cela fait longtemps mais ma sœur devant déménager dans un autre appartement nous as envoyer son fils de huit mois en vacances… étant au chômage et mes parents travaillant je suis obliger de rester chez eux toute la semaine et de rentrer chez moi le week-end. Bien sûr j'ai pas d'ordi portable puisqu'il est en réparation et donc je ne peux pas avancer mes fictions…

Donc j'essayerais de poster mais comme vous le savez j'ai aussi une vie de couple et vu que je ne voit mon chéri que les week-end vous comprendrez que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver tout les deux…

Chapitre 14 :

Aov Edward :

Lorsque mon fils m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait un déchirement c'est fait à l'intérieur de moi. Lorsque je l'avais aperçu nourrisson je l'avais haït me disant que c'était de sa faute si bella était parti, ensuite parce qu'il était d'un autre homme mais comme d'habitude je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Alors j'ai craqué, parce que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été stupide, que si j'avais osé demandé une réponse, si j'avais pas agi comme un imbécile ma vie aurait pu être différente, plus lumineuse.

Je fus tiré de mon monologue intérieur par une sonnerie de téléphone et je vis Lucas bondir. Il sorti le téléphone de sa mère du sac à main et me le tendit.

-Tu peux décrocher j'ai pas le droit ! souffla-t-il en faisant la moue.

J'appuyais sur le bouton, mis le haut parleur, et attendit.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! putain bella je me faisait du soucis ! tu devais m'appeler en arrivant ! hurla une voix féminine au téléphone.

-Bonjour Marraine ! rigola lucas. Maman elle peut pas te parler pour l'instant elle est avec les docteurs !

-Oh bonjour mon ptit bouchon ! mais dit moi toi, maman elle t'avais pas interdit de décroché le téléphone ?

-Oui mais c'est pas moi qui a décrochais ! dit marraine tu viens quand ? maman elle vois le docteur pour son cœur moi je veux pas rester sans maman, vient s'il te plait marraine ! commença mon fils a pleurer et je coupais le haut parleur.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward…

-Le père de Lucas ? Bella sait que vous êtes avec son fils ? oh mon dieu passez la moi !

-Je peux pas vous la passez elle est en salle d'opération ! oui je suis avec mon fils et Jasper à l'hôpital ainsi que d'autre personne.

-J'arrive ! dites à Lucas qu'il soit sage et que je serais là ce soir ! j'irais directement chez son oncle, Dimitri et Marcus mon laisser l'adresse ! a ce soir, Edward !

-Euh à ce soir…

-Rosalie…Rosalie Hale !

je raccrochais et soufflais, et bien on peut dire que cette femme sait ce qu'elle veut. Je souris à mon fils qui me regardais avec ses yeux de chiens battu et rigola en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ta marraine vient ici ! elle sera là ce soir !En attendant ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace ?

-Oh oui ! on pourra faire du skate aussi ? Dit oui papa s'il te plait !

je souris et le porta dans mes bras…je regardais jasper et il me sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Marcus vint me voir en souriant. Il me souffla qu'il irait se promener au alentour du skatepark pendant qu'on ferait du skate et installas Lucas dans la voiture. Il était excité comme une puce et cela me fit sourire mais Marcus le rappela à l'ordre plusieurs fois et cela m'énerva au plus haut point mais je ne dis rien. Après tout j'avais été absent jusqu'à maintenant et Marcus avait fait figure de modèle paternel… cependant sa façon de me regardais comme si j'étais une friandise ne me plaisait pas trop.

Aov Rosalie :

Tout cela n'étais pas bon signe… j'étais à l'appartement entrain de rangé mes affaires lorsque Royce déboula. Lorsqu'il me vit faire mon sac et que j'emportais le peu d'affaire que j'avais ici il dégluti.

-Tu vas où ? tu va retrouver cette gourde et son fils attardé c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il et je vis rouge.

Cela faisait quelques temps que je prenais des cours d'autodéfense car j'en avais marre de finir à l'hôpital suite à ses coups. Je l'aimais mais plus maintenant, plus notre relation évolué et plus je constatais qu'il ne changerait pas, qu'il ne changerait jamais. Il s'approcha de moi, la main levé prêt à me mettre une raclé mais cette fois je ne me laissais pas faire, plus jamais il ne portera la main sur moi. Instinctivement je me baissais et lui mis un coup de poing dans l'estomac et il se plia en deux.

-Celui là c'est pour avoir traité mon filleul d'attardé ! grondais-je.

-Celui-ci c'est pour avoir traité ma meilleur amie de gourde ! braillais-je en lui donnant un bon croché du droit et il s'écroula par terre sous le choc.

-Et ça c'est pour m'avoir frappé sans aucune raison pendant près de six ans ! hurlais en lui donnant six coup de pied dans le ventre.

Je sortis de l'appartement complètement décoiffé et avec un regard de démente mais j'étais enfin libre et une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi…


End file.
